Ron Weasley and His Personal Demons
by Queen Arwen Elessar
Summary: When Ron moves in at 12 Warren Drive, only a short way away from Privet Drive, Him, Harry and Ginny have to go against Voldemort and Ron's own personal demon, Dudley, who has undoubtably fallen head over heels for his younger sister, Ginny.
1. Oh No

I only own what J.k doesn't!  
  
Ron Weasley and His Personal demons  
  
Ron picked at the peeling wallpaper.  
  
"Nah!" He turned to his mum. "I don't like this one!" Molly shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter wether or not YOU like it! Ronald Weasley, we are moving in and thats final!" Ginny groaned, for three weeks the Weasley's had been looking for a new home, somewhere in the country. Ginny of all people hated the idea.  
  
"Mum, I hate it too!"   
  
"Your not changing mine or your father's mind, we ARE moving in, you ARE going to like it, you ARE going to live here!"  
  
Ron groaned, it was okay for Fred and George, they'de moved out a week ago.  
  
"Can I live with Fred and George?" Ron had begged. Unsuprisingly his mopther was reluctant to let him go. Proving she was still anxious over Percy. Ron had been forced to live with her, his father, and Ginny, he wasn't really looking forward to moving into the house.  
  
"Crap-hole!" Ron kicked the wall and ignored the pounding pain in his foot. Ginny giggled, a little. Number 12 Warren Drive was proving to be worse than in the photos.  
  
"We hate this place mum, why do we have to move anyway?" Mrs Weasley sighed.  
  
"Ron, your father's new job requires him to be here, it's near Harry!" Ginny's and Ron's face instantly lit up.  
  
"How near?"   
  
"Pretty close, why don't you go look for it?" Mrs Weasley asked, rummaging through a cosly packed cardboard box.  
  
Ron picked up his coat as Ginny flounced out the door. After five minutes Ron was amazed to find himself standing in Privet Drive. He and Ginny counted down the numbers. 12...10...8....6....4! 4 Privet Drive had it's curtains pulled. Ron glanced at his watch.  
  
"It's eight o'clock, Harry mentioned he usually got up at half past!"  
  
"We've got 30 minutes!" Ginny observed.  
  
"What should we do?" Ron asked, his brow ceased into a frown.  
  
"Have a walk about?" Ginny began as a chubby boy acompained by seven other boys walked towards them.  
  
"Hello!" The big fattest one said. Ron sneered, he reconised the boy as Harry's cousin, Dudley.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at home, eating, being given presents by your mummy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron..." Ginny warned.  
  
"Lay off it, Ginny!" Ron pushed Ginny off his arm as Dudley stepped towards him. Dudley was so close, ron could smell his disgusting, smokey breath.  
  
"You got spunk kid, I'll give ya that!" Dudley done a sort of body slap and Ron fell to the ground. "Too bad your not big enough to be a good fighter!" Ginny sneered.  
  
"You better start going home now or'll your never get there!" Dudley turned his gaze to Ginny.  
  
"Hello! Didn't see YOU down there..." Ginny gulped, but tried to look unintimidated, but by the look on Dudley's fat face, it wasn't working. 


	2. In The Doghouse

"Funny!" Ginny quivered, "I saw you miles away!" Dudley sneered.  
  
"Sure you did kid!" Ginny coughed as Ron got up, she seemed to have fallen into some kind of coughing fit.  
  
"Your a fat idoit!" Ron shouted, he didn't have time to duck as Dudley's fat fist landed perfectly in his face. Ron fell back down as Dudley stood over him.   
  
"Well, not so aragant now, ah?" Piers Polkiss chuckled behind Dudley. Dudley turned round to see Piers, who had a tight hold on Ginny who was almost on the brink of murder.  
  
"Let her go!" Dudley bit coldly at his henchman. Piers was so suprised he dropped Ginny anyway. Dudley saw the curtains pulled at his house. He stepped away from Ron as his mother rushed out the house.  
  
"Dinky Duddums, where we're you? Mummy missed you!" Ron choked on the floor, next to Ginny who was in a equally aggressive fit of coughs. Ron saw Harry peer through the top window. Hedwig beside him, he closed his eyes and turned his back on his friend. He couldn't let the Dursley's know his friend had had a fight with thier precoius son. That would be suicide,he knew only too well the blame would be on him if Uncle Vernon found outl.  
  
"Harry......" Ron muttered.  
  
"What?" Aunt Petunia snapped.  
  
"I, er, I, We must Hurry, thats it, Hurry!" Ron got up, but Uncle Vernon, who'de just come out caught him by the arm and shook his hard.  
  
"Where do you live?" Ginny stood up.  
  
"Leave him alone!" she grabbed Uncle Vernons fat arm.   
  
"Who are you?" Uncle Vernon asked, pushing Ginny to the ground. Obvoiusly Uncle Vernon didn't have a very good memory.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Ginny shouted, pulling Ron away.   
  
"I live at 12 Warren Drive!" Ron shouted back.  
  
"Idoit! whyd didn't you tell him a fake address?" Ginny asked as they ran away.  
  
"Oops!!" Ron bit his lip.  
  
"Never mind now, we better get back before mum starts to worry!"  
  
***  
  
"Where have you two been? I've been worried sick? you've been gone for an hour!" Ron sighed.  
  
"It's not THAT long!"  
  
"Mum's gonna go mad when she finds out what you've been doing!" FGinny said sadly, as she sat at the end of Ron's bed.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Ron swung round.  
  
"I know that, Ron! But Harry's Uncle and Aunt are gonna believe Dudley when he tells them it was you!" Ron nodded doubtfully.  
  
"She'll blow a fuse!" he agreed.   
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly shouted. Ginny flinced, as Ron left the room she hummed a small death amthem. Ron shot her an evil look.  
  
"My son would never hurt anyone!" Aunt Petunia shouted.  
  
"Anyone that was larger than him!" Molly observed, "Ron, this woman claims you had a fight with her son, is this true?"  
  
"NO!" Ron shouted.  
  
"See!" Molly squinted.  
  
"Believe me Mrs Weasley, my son doesn't lie!" Dudley stepped in the door as if on que. Ron sneered at him.  
  
"Mum!" Dudley's expression softened as he huddled to his mum. Mrs Weasley wasn't fooled.  
  
"Get out!" Aunt Petunia frowned, but reluctantly walked out with Dudley at her heels. Molly shut the door behind her and returned to her washing up.  
  
"Your father's gonna be home soon, make a cup of tea!"   
  
"You believe me don't you mum?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, dear!" Molly said, unconvicingly.  
  
"You think I'ld be able to lay a finger on that kid?"   
  
"That kid happens to be Harry's cousin! Ronald, how could you? We are supposed to be making friends with the neybourhood, not making them think I let you lot run around like a bunch of hooligans. Now go unpack your stuff, we have a lot to do, your cousin is coming over tomorrow!"  
  
Ron sighed as he walked upstairs reliizig mum had been extremly calm over the whole ordeal. But as he walked slowly up to his bedroom he could hear her crying. Obvoiusly last years events had effected her just as much as they had done Harry.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter sat in the dark, he prefered trhe curtains closed these days. They cut him off from reality. Infact, the Dursley's hadn't seen him for the last three days. Not that any of them cared. Harry hated the world, he hated his friends, his life. He just wanted to melt away into the darkness forever. No one would notice. Last year his Godfather, Sirius Black, who had been wrongly convicted of murder, had been murdered himself, by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, a death eater.  
  
"Boy!" Uncle Vernon called, Harry berely noticed, "There's someone on the phone for you, a Hermoninny or something!" Harry perked up ammidatly.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he rushed downstairs and skiided into the hall, he grabbed the phone and shouted eagerly down it.  
  
"Hello Hermione! What is it?" Harry listened for a second, looking away, when he looked back, his eyes we're full of tears.  
  
"A funaral! Right, Sataday, 12.00, Okay, I'll be there!" Harry hung-up. Not a social call...... He would tell Ron, and both of them could go together. To the Funaral... for someone close to him. Someone his dad had been close to too. Someone that had given his life for Harry. Someoen that no longer had that life. Sirius......... 


	3. Percy's Place

Ron watched from the safe haven of Percy's bed as his third eldest brother packed more stuff as he prepared to move house.  
  
"Never thought it would come to this!" Percy muttered, obvoisly oblivouis to the fact Ron could hear him. Ron made a mental note NEVER to move into a house alone.  
  
"Dammit!" Percy cursed as the T.V in his house flickered and switched off.  
  
"Why'da got a T.V anyways Perce?" Ron asked.  
  
"Muggle news might have something on it about.....stuff!" Ron personally knew what stuff it was. He also knew if his mother knew what exactly he was doing he wouldn't see daylight 'till he was 40.  
  
"Meter's out! wanna come with me to fill it up?" Percy asked Ron, who waved his arms in signal that ment Percy should just go without him. Although Ron hated his brother for leaving his mum, he supposed deep down Percy wasn't THAT bad.  
  
"Don't you ever think that way, Ronald!" Ron impersonated his mum. In Ron's opinion it was a brilliant impersonation.  
  
Percy returned from 'feeding' the meter and the T.V switched on again. Ron done a double take when he saw his cousin on it.  
  
"Bloody hell, Perce, thats Charlize!" Ron shouted.  
  
"SHHH!" Percy said, putting his finger to his lips and pointing upstairs. "Don't wake the crone!" Percy indicated the old lady upstairs.  
  
"Never thought I'ld hear you, of all people, say that!" Ron chuckled and turned his attention back to the T.V where his Cousin was giving a full detailed version of a murder. Ron listened intently, the murder didn't seem out of the ordinary, yet these days anything could be ordinary and still be unusaul.  
  
"He had a long beard, and was around the age of 20, he had a deep scar across his forehead and blood was dripping down the side of his mouth." Charlize kept gabbing on about the murderer when she said something that intrested Ron. "And he said something about a rat, that is all I remember!"   
  
Percy flicked the set off.  
  
"Scoot, Ron, go home!" Ron grabbed his stuff and walked out into the cold chilly night.  
  
"Perce, why don't cha come home?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I can't!" Percy began to shut the door.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, again.  
  
"I can't, bye Ron!" they looked at each other akwardly for a second.  
  
"Bye!" Ron smiled and walked about as far as the garden. He turned around and hugged his brother, who, although let him for a second, peeled him off.  
  
"We miss ya!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Bye!" Percy said, slightly agitated. Ron walked off to catch the Knight bus. He watched the luminous purple bus roll towards him and he jumped backwards a little as pulled up sharp. Stan Shunpike stepped out and grinned broadly at Ron.  
  
"Evenin', Master, where we goin' tonight, ah?" he asked.  
  
"12 Warren Drive!" Ron shivered, he just wanted to step on to the bus.  
  
"we gotta drop off Miss Amburk at Scotland first, just 'old on alright, you want Hot choclate?" Stan asked.  
  
"No," Ron smiled, passing Stan 12 Sickles. Ron took a bed to the side of a young woman. She winked at him and stood up as they approched Scotland.  
  
"See ya, Ron!" Miss amburk laughed. Ron, who was rapped up in how fast the bus got to place to place, was unaware of the womans gesture untill they we're way into the heart of London.  
  
*  
  
Ron stepped in the hall of 12 Warren Drive, and passed the clock which showed him as currnetly 'home'. He took off his bag and walked into the kitchen to find a shivering Harry at the Kitchen table.  
  
"Hey Harry, had a fun time yesterday?" Harry shook his head, Ron swore he could hear Harry's teeth chattering.  
  
"I've, er, come to invite- tell you, that Dumbledore's having a sort of memorial service for, for-" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it. But Ron understood.  
  
"Right, what day?"   
  
"Sataday, I'll be at yours at 9.00, see ya Ron!" Harry stood up and put his coat on. "the Dursley's don't know I'm gone, I better go before they relize I'm not there!"  
  
Ron chuckled and saw harry off. AS he passed the clock Ron looked up at 'Percy' which was set to 'away'. Mrs Weasley had put that in after Percy left, Ron had begged her not to, but she had all the same.  
  
"Why don't you just admit how wrong you are and just come home?" Ron asked silently. The strange thing was, Percy was saying the smae thing to himself. 


End file.
